A Rose
by snowangel786
Summary: Who knew that Famous Li Syaoran would be jealous? Jealous of a stranger, who had given a red rose to an emeral eyed girl? Who knew that perfection had it's flaws? It was fate they say that led them together or was it love at first sight?


**A Rose  
**

Syaoran Li.

A name that was on the lips of every girl when asked who they like. He was perfect, in every sense.

The cheeky boyish smile was a rarity but when he did smile it was like the meaning of hot had a new definition. His deep amber eyes could easily drown you, as they would stare down at you. It wasn't brown, or chocolate but amber. Imagine the colour of honey, nice and golden, and then imagine holding the jar of honey up to the sky, letting the honey glitter prettily. That was the colour of his eyes, sweet and glittery and yet there was an intensity that held you on the tip of your toes.

And his hair...it was this rich chocolate brown. It was never styled and for good reason...his hair was perfect as it was. Messy with a touch of purposely mussing it up here and there. Some strands grew over his eyes and ears, and sometimes he would hide behind it cutely, so that no one would see the laughter or grief in his eyes.

He was a prodigy in many things. At the age of ten, he had mastered Martial Arts, becoming the youngest competitor in The Chinese Martial Arts League and to top that, the youngest to win. So of course, by the age of seventeen, he had the body of a god. Abs and the muscles, with the broad shoulders...he didn't even _try_ to make guys hate him...

He also knew the violin and the piano, playing bittersweet melodies whenever the mood struck and that wasn't often. The violin being his fort as that was what his late father played. And piano only because he wanted to beat his cousin/best friend/rival/enemy in playing the piano.

And if all the above wasn't enough, there was his wealth. He was rich, not taking the word lightly, but he had a multimillion business, a couple of five star restaurants sprinkled here and there in China and he was the heir to the Li Clan.

Yes...he was perfect.

And yet perfection can have its flaws.

He was arrogant and let's face it...who wouldn't be with all that money, fame and looks. But with that arrogance came some sort of understanding that no one knew him. And no one will ever understand who he is. He had established that fact when he was only ten. At ten the boss's of his clan made a cold hearted person out of him. At the age of ten Syaoran was introduced to the world that seemed like a masquerade party that never ended. A party where the masks never came off and if it did then you were the loser of the game.

._._._._._._._._._._..._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...

_I was just a mask in a masquerade_

_And it was never going to fade_

_Never was it going to break _

_Or fall away with a smooth shake_

._._._._._._._._._._..._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...

By eighteen he had made his first movie that was an instant hit. Sure the plot was rather boring, but the chemistry Syaoran Li held with the actress was enough to set any girl crying at the end and the boy laughing in gratefulness. Thus began his career of stardom and a life of solitary, but it wasn't like he knew he would be living that kind of life at ten. No, he knew exactly how his life would be at ten.

Syaoran was never left alone, always with Eriol (cousin/best friend/rival/enemy) who was a companion in the acting business. Or with his family. Or the screaming girls that never seemed to leave him alone (they just _knew_ where he was). Or the press that was always a second behind him. And through all of this he still felt the loneliness that one can feel.

._._._._._._._._._._..._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...

"We have just received news that Syaoran Li, yes you heard me ladies, Syaoran Li is going to be part of the Halloween Parade! He will be coming down the streets of Tomoeda! So ladies, be prepared. Get you best dress on! Drag your boyfriend or Husband if you have too, but you cannot miss this!"

._._._._._._._._._._..._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...

Sakura Kinomoto smiled pleasantly at her brother who seemed to be having a PMS moment.

"What's the matter Touya?" She asked, still watching as her brother looked at her with a glint in his eye. They were in their house, their father currently working at the university. Honestly, Sakura had been expecting to have the house on her own, reading a book or watching a bit of a movie. But her brother had to come all the way from Tokyo, no bags with him mind you, with an expression of anger, frustration, bewilderment and determination: if that is at all possible for a boy.

"Kaijou, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked abruptly. He stood with his arms on his hips, staring down at his sister. He found it absolutely revolting at how fate could play a cruel unjust trick on him. Since he was a child, his sole job was to Protect Sakura from All Boys. But how in the world can he do that now?

She had grown up...her large green eyes portrayed the innocence and the purity in her heart and her smile was peaceful, as though she had no trouble in life. She was almost always dressed like a girl, meaning she wore dresses that made her more appealing. She was not beautiful but she was rare. You never found one like her. Maybe it was her relaxed, carefree personality that had the girls loving her. Or it was the glow of perfection and the sense of royalty that had the boys running to her.

And poor Touya, he had to go to Tokyo to study leaving his sister here '...in a pool infested with sharks...' as he had lightly put it to his best friend, who laughed and walked the other way. He had to come home every Christmas to see that she had matured to finally become a woman. And he hated that. By becoming a woman she will have to date. Meaning meeting other boys. Meaning...meeting other boys!

"No Touya I do not." She replied to his rude question.

"Is he from around here?"

"What-? No!" She exclaimed, unknowingly falling into his trap.

"Ah-ha! So you do have boyfriend!" Touya shouted, pointing a finger at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you ask Touya?" her tone was soft, almost like she understood why Touya was like this.

"Why are you not jumping up and down at the sight of Li Syaoran?" Touya asked in return. That was Touya's theory. If Sakura was still single she would be running around trying to get ready to go meet '_him'_ on the streets, instead she wanted to spend the day on her own. Therefore, it must mean she was infatuated by someone else.

Sakura looked baffled. "Do you want me to go there?"

"I'm only asking whether you have a boyfriend." Touya asked back.

"No I don't. Now if you'll excuse this pathetic conversation of yours I'm going to go make Lunch for Yukito-san." Sakura said angrily, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

Touya sighed in exasperation. One day soon she would understand why he is the way he is. One day...

._._._._._._._._._._..._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...

Tomoyo never understood why Sakura never had a boyfriend. Her best friend was most probably one of the most generous girls she knew. She was a girl who laughed at the silliest things, if someone looked like a fool she would help them out. She would understand, listen, socialise. She was a normal girl whose life should be filled with romance. Yet she had no boyfriends and had no interest in one.

Although, she understood for Sakura's point of view. If someone wanted to ask her out they would have to go through her brother first. And if they didn't have the guts to do that then it wasn't her problem.

However, the day Tomoyo came to Sakura to take her shopping was the day that most probably changed Tomoyo's perspective on the life she led.

It was Halloween today.

._._._._._._._._._._..._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...

Syaoran was forced into a white convertible, the seats made of shining leather. Next to him, he could hear Li Meiling grumbling as she tried to get her dress in order.

"I can't believe they're making us stand in here! Is there any room? No!"

Yes, while parading down the streets they were meant to be standing in the car, waving politely as though the world was a wonderful place with candies right around the corner.

Eriol Hiiragizawa chuckled; _of course_ this would amuse him.

"We will be starting in just two minutes!" The producer of this parade shouted out. She was a decent woman who never had an opportunity in her life to hold such an event. Now for the first time, the unknown town will be the town of envy. All because her sweet boyfriend knew a friend who knew a friend who knew a friend who knew Syaoran Li. And if _he _made an appearance than both of his cousins will most likely accompany him. It all worked out rather well, actually.

"Syaoran, you're in the middle." Eriol said, standing back, letting his younger cousin enter the white convertible. Syaoran nodded absentmindedly and stepped in Next to Meiling who was fixing her violet dress around herself. Eriol closed the door behind him.

Only a couple of seconds passed in which the car had started and was slowly trailing behind the pumpkins (plural because there were at least twenty pumpkins on a humans head).

"What are we to expect?" Meiling asked softly, brushing out her black hair.

"The usual. Fans. Screaming for him. For me," Eriol said cockily, "and fainting. What more can you expect?"

Syaoran remained silent.

"Ms. and sirs, you will need to stand up now." The driver had turned his head and said softly. Meiling huffed.

"How do you expect me not to trip while wearing these shoes?"

"Take them off, Meiling." Syaoran finally said, also standing up and straightening his green silk tie on his white suit.

And the parade began.

First there was the screaming of the girls, who yelled at the sight of the trio who waved as politely as they could. Then there were the camera flashes, blinding you so bad that you had to blink. The TV reporters. Even the police surrounding their car.

It was as boring as it could possibly get.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sakura laughed at the sight of a huge pumpkin rolling past her. She usually attended this function with her father, as that was the only time they ever came together. And sometimes Touya would stand with them or get food for them. But today her father was sick, coming home from University early, his face pale and a choked up cough. It was the same day that Touya had come home, and after seeing his father so weak Touya decided to stay back an extra week. Loving brother, really.

Right now Tomoyo was happily filming the beautiful roses coming, some people were dressed in petal like suits. Some were covered in roses, some holding out beautiful roses out to girls who squealed at the cuteness.

And Tomoyo smiled evilly.

Sakura was watching a rose dance like a ballerina before her before leaping away. And just as she was gone, a boy was in front of her. A rose held between his fingers, his huge blue eyes smiling at her pleasantly.

"A flower for you."

"Oh...Thank-you..." Sakura stammered, taking the rose from him and bringing it closer to her face, unaware that this exchange had brought certain camera's to the 'couple'

"No worries enjoy your day!" With a wink and sweet smile the boy was off throwing out flowers in to the air but never going up to another girl.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._..

Syaoran winced as he smiled again, waving his hand at the fans.

"My hand is _killing _me!" Meiling said through her teeth, still smiling brightly with her hand being waved majestically in the air.

"You will live Meiling."

"Sir, Ma'am, you will need to walk from here." The driver was unfortunately following the instructions placed on him. Syaoran nodded, and the car came to halt. There was a moment of silence as the crowd watched what the celebrities were doing. And then the roaring began again.

Eriol jumped from the door, landing smoothly on his feet and brushing off invisible dirt from his black suit. Meiling opened the door gently, stepping out, letting her red halter dress flutter around her. Syaoran walked out of the car, letting his shoes step onto the ground softly. Hs hands were in his pants pockets as he stared up into the sky. And for a minute there he looked like the very image of a model. The sun ray's bouncing off of him hair making it look even more rich and voluminous than before. His white suit glowing brilliantly. But a darkness in his eyes, as he surveyed the girls (let admit it, there would be only girls at this even) in front of him.

He looked like a fallen angel. Beautiful in the midst of the darkness that surrounds him.

He stepped towards another fan girl who had a black marker in her hand, stretching it out towards him. He smiled at her, before gently taking the pen from her hand and the t-shirt with his picture on it. His gaze wondered ever so slightly to Meiling and Eriol. Meiling was being the total opposite of her usual self. She was graciously signing her autograph on a man's bicep, laughing along with him...or laughing at him? He really couldn't tell. Eriol was being the gentleman he usually is around the public, gently disengaging himself from a girls hand and walking on to the next.

Syaoran then turned his gaze wonder across the girls on the line. Not one of them caught his eye. No one until a girl. She was standing still, watching a friend of hers with amazement. The friend was talking incessantly, her mouth never stopping and her eyes wondering constantly as a camera on her hand waved around. But the actual girl was just standing there, not talking. Not screaming but rather just being calm and peaceful. He kept staring at her for another full second, captivated by her small smile and the way her auburn hair kept flying up in the wind. Then he shook his head, making the girls scream some more at the hair tossing Syaoran who smirked cockily.

After signing a couple of shirts and magazines he looked for the girl in white. It wasn't that hard to spot her. She was laughing at the dancing roses which no one else was watching save a few. That was a surprise. Why wasn't she staring at him? Why wasn't she screaming for him? If his jealousy and anger wasn't enough for the roses the next act made him practically steam.

One boy...man..._fine_...teenager...walked up to the girl in the white dress, smiling flirtatiously a red rose in his hand. The girl giggled before opening her mouth, saying something in return, he could see her blushing from where he stood. A slight smile came to his face but immediately disappeared when he thought about who she was paying more attention to. Syaoran watched with angered eyes as she handled the rose in her hands, laughing as he said something else. He smiled at her once more before moving away.

The girl had raised the rose to her nose, most probably sniffing it before holding it close to her heart, a thoughtful expression on her face. Syaoran huffed. He could make any girl do that any day. Any day...

Later on, he realised that he was not the only one watching the interaction. A couple of TV reporters and journalists had taken pictures of the sweet scene.

..._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...

Sakura blushed away from the lens being pointed at her from Tomoyo. "Stop Tomoyo! Honestly...some would think that was my first ki-"

"LI SYAORAN IS HERE!" the shout was not distinct to one person but to many girls. Sakura cowered, raising her hands to her ears, trying to block the screams, the red rose still clutched in her hands.

"Oh my gosh, I think I just went deaf." Sakura muttered.

"Hush Sakura, don't ruin the one chance I get to record him..."

"Sorry 'Moyo-"

"...Especially when he is this close to you!"

Sakura looked rather miffed. She didn't see the big deal about this guy. He was a human being who did his job perfectly. And the fact that his job revolved around making people fall in love with was just an added bonus.

"So where is he?" Sakura asked. The rose was still in her hands.

"Right there." Tomoyo said pointing a couple of metres to her right. And she was right. He stood there, signing a magazine. He looked bored and hassled. For a second he looked up. That's when their eyes met.

He had amber golden eyes, eyes that were described across Asia as the most intense, exciting and romantic eyes. When Sakura saw them she saw all of that plus another. Loneliness. He looked so alone in those eyes. When she blinked the expressions were gone but instead she faced a closed window. He had shut himself off.

She stepped back into the crowd, trying to lull her rapid heart which was beating like she had run a mile. She had raised the rose to her heart, ignoring the slight thorn that pricked her finger and turned to talk to Tomoyo.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

He looked up, trying to flick the fly that was around his face. He saw her. It was as simple as that.

She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Green as grass, like how a field would have lush grass that is watered every day. Her eyes were bright; they were twinkling like the stars in the night would. There was happiness around her, and while they dimmed a little when she saw him, he noticed that there was this tinge of sadness. But never did she try to conceal it, it was there and no one even bothered to notice. Or maybe they did? How would he know? He doesn't know the girl at all; she could be a psychopath for all he knew.

His manager from behind started pushing him forwards so that now he was only a meter away from her. She had turned her back on him and was talking to her best friend.

"How are you today?" Syaoran asked politely to the girl who had a shirt in her hand, holding it out to him. She fluttered her eyes at him then started stuttering. Not a single response was made. She was a blubbering fan. Anyone could have seen that.

Two seconds. That was all that would have taken the girl to make a response but she did not and he was up to the next girl.

He looked up. A gasp went through him. It was the green-eyed beauty. She held onto his eyes. Her friend, the girl with blue, almost violet eyes smiling brightly.

"How are you girls today?"

For once in his life, Syaoran prayed to god. He prayed that this girl would say good thank you and not be a blubbering fan. That this girl would smile at him in answering his question. He prayed that this girl would treat him like a boy.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"How are you girls today?" He asked simply, taking the pen from Tomoyos hands.

Sakura watched his eyes flicker towards her slightly, expecting an answer. Tomoyo started saying her reply. Sakura watched him more closely, noticing his lone cut off expression.

"Fine Thanks." Sakura finally said when Tomoyo nudged her. "How about you?" Sakura asked out of her own initiative.

He looked shocked. His eyes widened and a smile was on his face. Sakura stared at him waiting for an answer. But he didn't give one. He just smiled a small smile and nodded. "Perfect now."

Sakura nodded. "It must get tiring signing all day long." There wasn't much time to have a conversation but she tried.

"It must." Tomoyo agreed.

"It does but I can't help it." Syaoran said in a slightly bitter tone. If Sakura didn't know any better she'd say he almost sounded resentful. "But I see you are enjoying your day." He said, pointing at the rose in her hand.

"Yes. A rose boy gave it to her. Isn't that adorable?" Tomoyo squealed.

"Completely."

With that he was onto the next girl, leaving behind resentment and bitterness. Sakura looked like she was lost. What did she say?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.._.

As it turns out, Syaoran wasn't the only one Tomoyo was hoping to see. There was also Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was walking along, signing every now and then but instead he was enjoying the parade.

Fortunately he had gotten to stop in front of Tomoyo who was speechless.

"Eriol, How are you?" Sakura asked giggling. Tomoyo was hardly ever rendered speechless.

The superstar was reeling back in shock. Not once did anyone ask him how he was doing. This girl was something.

"I'm fine thank you miss..." he left an opening, trying to catch her name.

"My name is Sakura. You can make that autograph out to my friend Tomoyo." Sakura said laughing again at Tomoyo's nod. Eriol nodded taking the violet-eyed girls pen. "You know, I want to say thank you to you." Eriol looked up at Sakura who held a camera in her hand now.

"Why is that?"

"It's not every day Tomoyo is speechless." Sakura said laughing once more. Eriol started smiling at that. So this beautiful girl can speak. And endlessly at that too.

"Well, I hope to hear your friend's voice soon."

The girl in question blushed slightly and smiled. Sakura kicked her in the leg hoping for a response. "Ah! Sakura!" Tomoyo hissed.

Eriol looked up at the soft voice. And smiled a genuine smile. "You should not hide that voice. It is beautiful."

"Um...ah...thank...you?" it came more as a question than anything else. Sakura smiled again.

"I speak the truth only. And here is your autograph. Have a nice day ladies." He said, tipping his head in acknowledgement.

"You too Eriol." Tomoyo said pleasantly, smiling at him. It seems that with the compliment her confidence grew. She was not blushing but instead was composed, like the usual Tomoyo Sakura knew.

Eriol nodded and smiled brightly and walked on wards.

Throughout the rest of the parade his thoughts kept wondering back to those girls, more specifically Tomoyo. Eriol by nature was a gently person, who disengaged himself from fights as quickly as he would start them. He rarely ever remembered the fan girls or the many people in his life. It was as though he simply did not care about them.

And they did not care about him.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The day passed in a haze as the parade came to an end. Girls and boys alike dispersed in the town, each finding their own amusement now as the people they had come to see was gone. Sakura waited patiently in front of a designer store, staring out onto the street. There was a knock on the display window, Sakura turned and jumped back in fright. Tomoyo was close to the window, her lips pouting and eyes wide. Clearly begging Sakura to come in, to which Sakura shook her head and pointedly looked the other way. A few minutes later Tomoyo came out holding a couple of shopping bags, the result of her ten minute shopping spree.

"You make me so depressed sometimes." Tomoyo said with a sad face, glaring at Sakura from the corner of her eyes. Slowly the two girls walked up the street towards Penguin Park.

Sakura stifled a giggle. "I'll try the clothes on as soon as we get home."

Tomoyo brightened instantly.

They had reached Penguin Park a while later, Tomoyo talking constantly with Sakura coming in every once in a while, laughing brightly. Nothing could sadden the two girls. They were truly content with their life. However like any other human being they too had their descent in unhappiness.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, hugging her best friend quickly, and then running towards the black car parked a few metres away.

Sakura waved, turning on the spot and walking towards her house.

"Hello Everyone!" Sakura shouted as she entered her house. Every day, if she ever left the house, she would enter by greeting the house whether it is empty or full of people. Therefore she didn't expect a reply, thinking that her brother may have returned to his university. So imagine her scream when there was a reply.

"Hey! Kaijou! Stop yelling! I'm watching the news!"

Sakura yelped, her hand clutching onto the rose and her purse. Her other hand had instantly leaped to her heart, in an attempt to soothe its rapid beating.

"Onii-chan! When are you going back?"

"None of your bu-!" Touya was answering back when he was cut off. It was such an abrupt cut off that Sakura walked into the room questioning him. He shushed her with his hand, his eyes glued to the screen.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock when she turned to see.

It was an image of her, blushing as the rose boy handed her the rose.

"If I didn't know any better I would think it to be Valentine's Day." The host laughed. "Although he was not the only one to give the girl in white attention. Syaoran Li was signing for her and her friend a few minutes later, staying longer than his manager told him to. Also Eriol was there, he too was there longer than before."

Touya muted the TV.

"What was that?"

"I don't know!"

"Who was that boy?"

"John."

"Sakura..." warningly Touya said.

"I'm kidding. I don't know. He was giving everyone flowers!"

"Uh-huh. You're never leaving this house again!"

"Touya! You can't stop me!"

"Watch me Kaijou!"

"Watch you what? Fail Medicine? Seeing as you're going to be here babysitting me!"

When Fujitaka Kinomoto arrived he tried to ignore the slamming of the door resounding in the house. The TV screen muted, and his son angrily changing the channels. Then his charming daughter came stomping down the stairs, giving her brother a nasty glare and himself a smile before preparing dinner. And when dinner arrived he ignored the snarky comments, the I-hope-you-die glare and the quite obvious kicking under the table.

Yet he did not ask as to why his children were fighting. As a father he knew that some fights last a second and some a month. Some were not worth his time and some would come out into the open in its own time.

And it did.

A few days after Halloween, Touya had kept his word of keeping Sakura behind closed doors. And Sakura had her prediction come true as Touya did not leave for uni. This led to their father walking out to get the mail.

Flipping through the letters, he stopped at one that was from an unknown company and had Sakura's full name written there. Calling Sakura, Fujitaka went and sat down on the sofa with the rest of the letters, patiently waiting for Sakura's response.

Sakura scanned through the letter once, then again. And again.

"What's taking so long to read?" Touya asked, flicking through the TV channels for the morning shows.

"Otou san! Otou-san! Can I go?" She repeated the question a number of time before Touya snapped and snatched the paper from her. A quick scanning later his response was clear.

"Hell no!"

"What is it Touya?" Fujitaka finally asked.

"They want her to model! No!"

"You're telling it wrong. They want me to model in New York for their valentines shoot." Sakura said, shoving Touya out of the way. "New York!"

That was a just the beginning of the conversation. A couple of weeks later, Sakura had convinced her father to her go on one condition. Tomoyo and Touya go with her. Yes, Fujitaka was a smart man. He knew his son well. Touya would never go with her, therefore she would not go.

It took Sakura another week to convince Touya to go. Another set of conditions were placed. One. She is to be home before the sun even touches the horizon. Two. He will choose what type of clothes she wears. Three. No boys.

With all that done, Sakura was ready to leave. The company in question had sent four tickets. Tomoyo was beyond excited. It seemed like she had twinkles in her eyes permanently. Sakura was nervous, constantly looking around herself. Touya was normal. Yukito however had gotten the group together. He was the glue almost. That relaxed Sakura, spoke to the brimming with excitement Tomoyo patiently and stopped Touya from sulking.

When the plane landed in New York, Sakura once again felt like she was being watched, turning her head left and right to find who was watching her.

Tomoyo took out her camera; they weren't even out of the airport when she started filming.

Yukito was trailing behind the girls, carrying the luggage.

Touya was scowling so fiercely that some thought he was part of a gang.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Syaoran Li was shocked when he was told that his photo shoot the next day would be with Emerald. The girl he had named so, because of her eyes. He met her only once and she had left an impression deeper than anyone else he knew. But he would be prepared this time. He would not be shocked by her beauty. Or smile at her childishness. Or frown at any weird behaviour. Only for the fact he did not know her. He would be professional with her, however much it hurt to do so. He would hide behind his black mask again.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Eriol and Meiling watched the news, bored out of their minds. Being famous wasn't all that. It had been a month since they saw the news headline about Halloween turning into Valentine's Day.

"Syaoran is in a photo shoot with that girl."

Meiling didn't have to ask which girl. She knew who he was talking about.

"Really? Well, let's go." Meling said instantly, her plan coming into formation, even as she thought it through.

"You are thinking what I am, aren't you, dear little cousin?" Eriol asked softly, his azure eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"I'm still thinking. We could get them to hook up. I just don't know if she would want to. We don't anything about this girl." Meiling said, thinking out loud.

"That's where you're wrong." Eriol took some papers from table next to him. Handing it to Meiling, he said, "We know everything about her."

"Great. Let's put the plan in action. Get Syaoran a life...um...and a girl!"

Eriol chuckled as the plan wove out. Meiling would get close to the girls; become their friends while Eriol would try to convince Syaoran on growing up. It was clear who had gotten the harder role. But Eriol was smart. He would make this part of his benefit. He heard Sakura's best friend was coming as well. And if he wasn't wrong, then her best friend is the girl with violet eyes and a shy smile. Yep, he benefits from as well.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"_So, Kids, that's how I met you mother." Syaoran Li, sat back watching them struggle to comprehend the story. _

_Sakura Li walked around to each of the kids then sat down next to her husband. They had three children. One of which were twins, a boy and a girl and a son. Amazingly they looked nothing like each other. If one had Sakura's green eyes the other would have Syaoran's amber eyes and then one would be green with a tinge of brown on the outside. The daughter, whom Sakura named Nadeshiko, had her grandmothers' hair. _

_Overall the family was in Nadeshiko's room, her twin brother sitting on her bed, his amber eyes lighting up as he heard a story about his mother. Their younger brother sat in Sakura's lap, as he snuggled closer to her warmth. _

"_But you didn't get married right then, did you?" Nadeshiko whined, her five year old voice loud. _

"_No, that was how I met you mother. How I had come to know her is another story," Syaoran said, smiling adoringly at Sakura who was absentmindedly stroking her son's hair._

"_Tell us now daddy!"_

"_No, later. I promise."_

"_Aww!" All three children whined the youngest only doing so because his brother and sister were. _

"_Alright, go to sleep. We're going to Aunty Meilings house tomorrow, so you need your rest. Everyone will be there!" Sakura said with enthusiasm. _

"_Will Touya Uncle be there?" Nadeshiko asked. Touya was by far her favourite, as he spoiled her rotten. _

"_Yes, honey, now sleep." Sakura said, kissing her on the head, and ignoring Syaoran slight grumbling about getting drunk tomorrow or not going at all._

_Syaoran picked up his eldest son, and twirled him in the air, "bed for you too!" He said, twirling him onto the bed, and then tucking the blankets in. "Good night," he whispered, kissing his son on the forehead. Then he and Sakura swapped places. _

_Then after whispering good night Sakura, her husband and her youngest son walked out to his room. _

"_Are you ever going to tell the full story?"_

"_Nope. Not until they're forty. By then they won't be making any outrageous plans." Syaoran said sneakily._

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked softly, careful not to wake her son who was drooling on her shoulder._

"_At seventeen you kissed me, a guy who's older than you by three years. Do want to give Nadeshiko a reason to copy you?"_

"_But I kissed the right guy." Sakura said sweetly, following Syaoran into the room, and slowly placing her little son in the bed. "Maybe she will too..."_

"_She won't be kissing anyone until-"_

"_Oh, hush. She needs to grow first." Sakura said softly, stepping back and lacing her fingers with his. They both were silent watching their son breath slowly. Pride and happiness was evident on Syaoran face whereas Sakura had love and compassion showing in hers. "They all need to grow."_

_Leaning down, she kissed her youngest son on the forehead whispering "good night, sweetie."_

_She started to walk away, pulling Syaoran with her when he stopped. "You go, I'm coming."_

_Sakura nodded r understanding stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I love you."_

"_Me too." Syaoran whispered against her mouth before she pecked him once before leaving._

_Syaoran stared at his beautiful son._

_He and Sakura had gone through so much. From the first date till now. He had loved her at the festival and she had been uncertain. He still loves her. She was everything to him. And he only became aware of this after losing her a long time ago. _

_Leaning down, he kissed his son on the head. "Good night little one. We love you." Then Syaoran walked out of the room, closing the door softly._

_Years would pass in which his children would come to him in nightmares. _

_Where Nadeshiko would be chucking her Barbie at her brother who would chuck Buzz Lightyear back at her. Where school would be a mythical land, and then become a nightmare. Where the eldest son would bring home a girl and Nadeshiko would tell her to run. Nadeshiko would bring home her first boyfriend. _

_Sakura would go to Tomoyo to prepare for the wedding. Syaoran would go to his office and try not to smile at the memory of the morning's breakfast rush in his house. The Li's would come together once a month. _

_Where love and happiness had finally found a place in the household. _

_Everything was perfect for the Li family. Everything was perfect._

__THE END__

_**So this is my first attempt at a CCS. Please read and review. This is only a one-shot. We all know how they would get together. With a little help from Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo. And we can, of course, expect the stardom problems to arise with the media resulting in some sort of climax. However I wanted to capture how they would first meet. As it is the first meeting that creates a story. Then I wanted to end on the same note. I wasn't going to end it like this however. It was going to end with Syaoran saying to Eriol he wanted to know that girl. And then the photo shoot where a beautiful picture is created. Maybe next time. I dunno.**_

_**Hope you guys like anyway.**_

_**Review please! Pretty please!**_

_**snowangelxoxo**_

_**tc **_


End file.
